As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that are capable of capturing high resolution images and/or videos. Further, many of these devices can operate in a panorama mode where the device can obtain a series of images that can be stitched together to generate a panorama image. When operating the device in such a mode, the user is cued for the next image by a rectangle showing the required overlap region between the last image and the current image. A fraction of the previous image that should be overlapped may be ghosted in as a further aid to obtaining the correct overlap and alignment. Other cues may also be used to aid in obtaining the correct overlap and alignment required to create the panorama image. However, in many situations, the current visual cues do not accommodate other approaches used in obtaining images for generating panorama images. Further, in many situations, these devices lack the computing power and/or storage capacity to adequately process the images.